No Sympathy
by BecauseSheCan
Summary: Every time she sees a reminder of him, her heart speeds up. Not out of desire. No more like the way your heart speeds up as the music pounds to a crescendo and the major character is stabbed to death in a scary movie. He is invisible. AU Twilight BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: No Sympathy  
**Rating:**T (For Now)  
**Couple(s): Canon  
Summary: **_Every time she sees a reminder of him, her heart speeds up. Not out of desire. No more like the way your heart speeds up as the music pounds to a crescendo and the major character is stabbed to death in a scary movie. He is invisible. AU Twilight BxE_  
**Warning(s): **None.**  
Authors Note(s):** Characters are not mine. Reviews are always nice. Special thank you to my amazing beta: Dolphin4442

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Disarm: The Smashing Pumpkins: _The Killer In Me Is The Killer In You, My Love_

* * *

Edward Cullen does not understand humans.

They are illogical, stupid, and blind. They lack empathy, sympathy, the ability to reason and see the impact of their actions. They are selfish by nature, always worrying about how they look, how they act, if anyone loves them, if they make enough money. They moan and whine about how horrible life is to them; then they die. A human's life span is so short it is illogical to waste almost half the time that are granted complaining about life. But it has already been stated that Edward Cullen does not understand humans.

Carlisle respects humanity. He envies their range emotions; their capacity to love. Then again Carlisle does not hear humans' thoughts. Edward hears their hypocrisy; they swear love, and then fuck the stranger in the next room. They hate then fear, want and desire then become disgusted.

They are unstable.

They are delicious.

They are intriguing.

Every human is a little puzzle complete with insecurities, traumas, wants, hopes, and ambition. Edward smiles remembering Emmett's comment which likened him to a lion playing with a mouse before devouring it, perhaps that comparison isn't too far off target. Edward has always enjoyed solving puzzles.

But he isn't all that bad. He does have morals, he believes in innocence, in honor, in right and wrong, in order. He carries out his own form of vigilante justice, praying on those who prey on others, he defends the weak. He steals from the rich to give to the poor, he takes a killers life to save an innocent. He is a modern day Robin Hood, minus the humanity and a soul.

This brings him to where he is now; alone in a concrete warehouse with a young girl huddled in the corner behind him hugging the wall. Her long brown hair obscures her face that is stained with tears, her blood smells delicious, her mind is silent (from shock he assumes). He ignores her as best he can; the temptation to drink her blood in the man's stead is too tempting. She is sweet and pure like the finest of wines. He is muddy and disgusting, tainted by a lifestyle which takes too much too fast from the body and leaves a ghost of the former body behind.

The other occupant of the warehouse is before him, he is an older man, perhaps, in his late thirties, his body wiry, with a hollow face, he looks pathetic and he is. But he is dangerous. Even now tied and gagged, with Edward towering over him, the man's thoughts are whispers of the girl lying underneath him, assaulting her, hurting her, killing her. He fantasizes of her blood flowing as he takes her the last time, he believes it is beautiful.

Edward circles this monster, worse in many ways than he. This man does not thirst for her blood, he does not survive from it, he is not programmed in every way to think of this girl as his food; his prey. Oh, there is something wrong with him, his thoughts are manic, filled with pleasure only a sociopath can have. He still fantasizes of her death while he should fear his own.

Edward's eyes are pure black, even as his mind wavers on the decision to kill this man, his body anticipates it. Venom pools in his mouth, he lunges forward, his teeth sink into the man, and he drains his blood. It is the only high Edward has or will ever have, taking a life and feeling it enter into him is an ecstasy like no other.

He is so lost in his needs he doesn't hear her quick quiet footsteps. She is already halfway to the door before he realizes she is attempting to leave, but infinitely more intriguing is that he didn't hear her decision to leave. Even now, as he focuses on her, all he can hear are the distant thoughts of those outside the warehouse, inside silence echoes off the concrete walls.

"Stop." She cries.

He turns to her, from the corner of his lips drips a small trail of blood. He is neat with his food, and takes pride in his elegant matter, a trait from his human years that must have carried over. Manners, politeness, etiquette, morals, everything that once guided him, still guide him, but he is not prepared for her sudden intrusion. Before he is able to lock away the animal side of himself his body covers hers on the ground with his mouth centimeters from her neck.

"Please." She whispers. But that is all he can hear. No thoughts, though she is clearly thinking, her eyes search his, and he longs to know what she thinks. Why can he not hear what she thinks? Is she scared? When was the last time anyone had looked him in the eye?

Slowly he backs off of her, retreating into a crouched position, their eyes never once leaving the others. Their breaths are in sync. Deep and heavy.

"You killed him." She states, he hears her, but not her thoughts, it unnerves him.

"Yes." The girl nods, and pulls her hair back, her eyes are brown, he notices, so brown they are black, like his, he thinks. Her skin is pale too.

"Why?"

"He was hurting you." The girl nods, and pulls her hoodie tighter across her, wrapping her arms around her stomach to keep herself safe. Simple and classic defense mechanism. The silence settles around them, heavy and suffocating. Neither knows what to say, in most cases the victims leave, none have stayed to watch him kill. None have seen…

"You drank his blood." Her pulse is racing, and her eyes dart about. He really wishes she wouldn't be so anxious it makes her blood smell all the sweeter.

"You drank his blood." She states again, and he takes a step forward. She immediately retracts, and he pauses.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Edward holds up his hands. "My name is Edward."

"Bella."

"Beautiful."

"Stay back." Edward pauses he was unaware he even advanced, but when he looks up he can see clearly into her eyes, he notices the ring of gold around her pupils. He is overwhelmed by her beauty, her strength. She will be the greatest puzzle, a voice whispers somewhere in the back of his head.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you?" Her voice is strong, challenging, but her pulse is racing. He is amazed she can be so close to him, most humans want to run. He is also amazed he can be so close; his mouth is almost dripping with venom, even after just feeding.

"I think you know." One step forward. One chance, a clue, an experiment. He can do this; it will do no good to kill her before he figures her out. She is far too intriguing.

"I don't." She assures him, straightening out to stand her ground.

"I drink blood. I am fast, beautifu-"

She snorts.

"You don't think I'm beautiful?" Edward asks as he walks closer; amused.

"No. Not at all."

He leans into her and traces her face with the tips of his fingers. She holds her breath, her eyes droop, and she leans into his touch. He leans closer, very careful not to breathe in, and whispers "Liar" in her ear.

Bella's eyes instantly open and she pushes him away. He doesn't move and as her small hands make contact with his chest she feels as if she is being electrocuted. Before he can think he pulls her close, and places his hand on her cheek once again. This time Bella makes no attempt to stop him. She is yielding in his arms, soft and supple. He has never held a woman before. Never trusted anyone enough, and yet this small little female pulls him to her without meaning to. He lowers his face to hers, slowly, testing the waters. This will be his first kiss.

His eyes memorize every line on her face, as he is closing them she tilts her face, catching him off guard, and their lips make contact. The kiss is the softest of touches. But it is enough to start a dead heart, enough to start a war, and enough change the course of their destiny.

_Edward leave now_ Alice's voice rings in his head, intrusive and unwanted, especially after the silence Bella gives him. But he leaves, and before Bella's eyes open he is gone, vanished into the night. When he is a mile out of the city he hears her sweet soft voice.

"Dad I'm fine really… Some guy he… he saved me. Cut the guys throat."

"Bella, you need to be more careful, honestly you should know better, a cops daughter. You didn't stop to consider this other man might be even more dangerous." Her father scolds her but Edward can hear the relief in his voice.

"I did Dad. Trust me I know." Bella says and Edward wishes she does know. Wishes she understands that she needs to stay as far away from him as possible. And yet he is already planning a way to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Glad to see you enjoy it this far. This fic will update every Wed, and it shouldn't be too long.

_I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Heart Shaped Box- Nirvana_

* * *

The air is heavy in her room. The lights are off, and a blue glow from her alarm clock lights her face. Bella tosses and turns in her bed. Her hair wraps itself around her, binding and constricting her. She feels trapped, unsafe. Her thoughts are a mess; rational thoughts tainted by sleepiness, but it all centers on him. He is a monster. A vampire. She knows, though neither said the word. He drinks blood, he isn't alive, his heart doesn't beat, and he is probably hundreds of years old. A killer. She knows he has killed, probably many times. He will kill again.

She kissed him.

She kissed a killer.

She was disappointed when the kissing stopped.

She feels nauseous. Her stomach turns when she considers where his lips were moments before he kissed her. She should have tasted the blood, but all she could focus on were those lips touching hers. She should have fainted; the smell of blood overpowered her when she was in that room, it was what made her speak. She needed to tell him to stop, not because she didn't want him to kill but because she couldn't stand the smell, she wanted him to kill the bastard who hurt her.

She was weak lightheaded that had to be why she had let him kiss her. Why she enjoyed it. Why she was pleased when he sucked the man dry.

She hates herself.

It has been a week since the incident. A week since Charlie started his overprotective dad routine. A week of her conscious had screaming at her. A week of nightmares. A week of cold showers. A week of dreams of him.

Edward. He is dangerous, more so than the man who attacked her. She was scared when the man grabbed her but she was capable, her mind was already remembering every defensive tactic she had been taught. Then Edward pushed her away, threw her in the corner, and bound and gagged in the middle of the room. She listened, while Edward berated him, as he described the man's fantasies to back to him in detail; that had Bella terrified. Those images, those words haunt her more than the feeling of his hands. The details, the sounds, the need. Bella cried in the corner, relieved that someone had saved her from her fate.

She should have known that it wouldn't have been that easy. The only way Bella would ever be rescued is if a man rescued her who was more dangerous than the other man in the first place. She couldn't even be a proper damsel in distress.

_But he had killed to save her._

Bella turns and screams into her pillow. This argument has been in her head for the past week. Is he good or bad? He killed to save her but he did it without thought, without remorse. He lived off of the other mans blood. Did he enjoy it? Relish it? Is he a hero or a murderer? Can he be both? And why does this keep her up at night? Why does she wonder if he is thinking about her? How many stupid girls has he saved, and here she is deciding what she will do if he ever finds her. She was never this vain before. She never felt as alive in her life as she did in that hour.

God damn it all she trusts him, she lusts for him. Bella Swan completely ordinary girl, daughter of the chief of police, is infatuated with a serial killer, a fucking vampire. _That's it_, she thinks, _she has become a cliché_.

Bella groans and reaches for her I-pod. She turns on the music and tries to quiet the warring voices inside her head to get some much needed peace.

**

Edward runs through the forest. The cold packed dirt shakes beneath his feet, as he becomes a blur in the forest; he is faster than any predator alive. At once above the world he lives in and yet a part of it at once. He loses himself when he runs, his mind goes blank, and he needs that now. He needs to forget what he can't forget.

He follows her scent, and passes by her room. Once.

Maybe more than once.

He needs to talk to her. To kiss her.

He needs to stay away, but he can't. He has taken eight lives this week. Eight lives, all guilty All sinners, criminals, rapists, men of evil; men without honor. That doesn't make him better, eight is too many in a week, Seattle is a large city but it will be noticed, one a week, two sometimes; but he can't leave. The city at night has become his sanctuary and keeps him from Bella; distracts him from Bella.

He should have known he can't escape. Every night he walks the streets and hears the thoughts of men, sick men, depraved men. He hears as they lust after a young girl, as they corner the girls, attack them and he now automatically replaces that young girl's image with Bella's face. Every time he hears a girl scream, he thinks of her. He hears her cries, her silent whimpers, her protests when the man touched her. With every scream, he replays hers. Only one thought crosses his mind; mine. His brain screams his body was moves before he consciously decides anything. He needs to save them, every last one. Last night was his eighth kill. The man was a father, he wasn't guilty, and he didn't touch the girl.

Yet. The man didn't touch the girl, yet, Edward corrects himself. He was in the man's mind long enough to know that he had thought about it. He wanted to, yearned for it, planned it, and pictured it. But he hadn't acted yet, and Edward had never killed without watching them act. They have to make the first move.

It is the sickness of human nature to imagine depraved acts; it is entirely different to act. It separates the sick from the depraved. The moment Edward sunk his teeth into the man's neck, he heard the man's prayers for his wife, his child, and their images were conjured in his mind. He felt the man's remorse. It was entirely different than anything he had done. Most men were scared, they had regrets, but never, never remorse, and Edward had never felt it before. That was Jaspers specialization.

The man is now dead, but Edward can't erase the image of him, his wife and little girl, sitting around the Christmas tree with a little dog, from his mind. They were in love; happy.

For the first time Edward has made a mistake and he can't afford to make another one.

They will start looking soon, the Volturi are sure to be up his ass, and Carlisle will be pissed. He needs to stop, he should stop. Stop feeding, stop killing, and stop thinking. So he runs. He runs far, and fast, and tries to forget.

"Edward." Jaspers voice fills the forest; a clear baritone rinds out, echoing off trees, and moves the mist that settles around them. Edward slows his pace, his eyes and ears search for his brother, as a wave of peace surrounds him, dulling his senses.

"Not fair Jasper. What do you want?" Edward asks, standing, waiting for the soldier to show. A second later Jasper emerges from behind the tree, and walks at a human pace, his spine straight, shoulders back, always militant, always commanding respect.

"Alice is worried about you. She asked me to come here… talk to you." Jasper begins.

"What did she tell you?" Edward asks. He is annoyed but not surprised; she must have seen everything that he has done.

"I hear you met a girl." Jasper smiles and Edward sighs. Of course leave it to Alice to be more interested in his love life than anything else.

"We weren't exactly introduced."

"No," he laughs "I heard." Jaspers smiles at him and the two sit. Edward wants nothing more to run in the opposite direction, fast. He doesn't want to confess to Jasper, he knows that right now he wants to strangle the empathic for playing with his emotions, but he cannot physically act on the impulse. He can only stare, and try to fight it, before eventually giving in.

"She saw me kill… she saw me kill and I stayed. I wanted… I wanted to kill her; you don't understand Jasper never had anything ever smelt so delicious, before. I could… thank god the other man was there." Edward whispers and prepares himself for Jaspers reaction.

"When I first met Alice I wanted to run in the opposite direction for as long and as fast as I could. Here is this little spitfire that I never see before, and tells me she has been dreaming about me for close to seventy years. Telling me about a life we will have, when all I was doing was sitting in that diner struggling not to drink every drop of blood in those four walls." Jasper laughs now recalling the memory.

"What made you stay?" Edward asks.

"She did. She was so earnest and hopeful… It was the only bright thing in that diner. But I imagine yours has her own way of making you stay?"

Edward looks at him, trying to get a read on his thoughts. Jasper is one of the few who he can't read. Jasper has amazing self control and whenever Edward is near he is always translating some epic battle into a dead language, or simply picturing Alice naked. His eyes never betrayed him; he simply stares back and allows Edward to gather his thoughts and strength. Finally Edward confesses, "I can't hear her."

"At all?" Jasper asks, his voice is now eager and intrigued.

"Nothing it's just…quiet." Edward smiles to himself. Their last meeting was so quick he was barely able to enjoy the silence of her mind, since then he has gone back to visit, look at her, watch her, and he has developed a deep appreciation for the quietness of her thoughts. The last time he was able to enjoy companionship without the constant intrusion of mundane thoughts was when he was human. Of course it will be more enjoyable when he can visit her when she is awake and still enjoy the silence, but for now he is thankful to be in her presence at all.

Jasper nods, and Edward relaxes a fragment; no doubt Jaspers influence, but he allows it. He falls under the calming spell, and lets his head hit the trunk of the tree. "I killed someone tonight." Edward whispers into the darkness.

"I can tell… your eyes. They are brightest I've ever seen them."

Edward continues as if Jasper didn't just speak, "He was innocent. I didn't… I thought… He has a family; his last thoughts were of them." Edward shakes his head and fights the calming influence this time. He deserves to feel pain; he has taken an innocent life. He has never… not since he was a newborn. His self-control rivals Carlisle's; even now while he feeds off of humans he is able to be selective. He picks and chooses. He resists temptation. He is able to not kill Bella, the sweetest scent he has ever smelled.

Then his thoughts change, his entire body changes as he thinks of her. Bella…. The name runs across his mind, a promise, an answered prayer. Jasper notices the change immediately, "Edward don't do anything stupid." Jasper warns, but he is already gone.

**

Bella wakes the next morning, tired and sore. The headphones are wrapped around her waist, and the blanket is on the floor. She is freezing. Goosebumps cover her body; she shivers and pulls the blanket on top of her, cocooning herself in; desperate for warmth.

A breeze blows in, her curtains move and she slowly crawls across the bed to shut the window. She lays back and snuggles into her pillow ready to sleep until oblivion. It is only when she is half way to her dreams that a thought creeps in and jolts her awake.

_She closed the window last night._

Bella sits up and turns the light on, her eyes close quickly as she squints to adjust to the light. When she opens her eyes again, she sees a crisp white paper folded on her bedside table. Her hands shake as she reaches for it; there on the paper are two words. Two words, that scare her more than watching him feed, than being taken by the other man, then realizing that she wanted him dead, that she prayed for it, and found relief in the murder of another man.

Be Safe.

He was in her home. He came into her room. He watched her sleep. These thoughts flood her brain as she tries to process what this note means. Her body disentangles herself from the warmth of the blanket and she runs to her window only to find nothing there. There is no way he can climb up. She is on the second story; the only thing relatively close to the window is a tree a good twenty feet away. No one can make that jump. Right?

She reminds herself to tell Charlie cut it down tonight. But now Bella Swan does something that she should have done much earlier. She walks over to her closet and grabs her knapsack, her hands shake as she digs through the bag for the knife Charlie gave her after the incident. At the time she thought it was ridiculous, but now as she pulls the dagger from the sheath she sees it for what it is: hope. She will no longer be a victim. She will be strong and kill the motherfucker if she has to, savior or devil; she isn't going to let him or anyone else decide her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all!

So last week didn't update because I was out of town for family issues. Eveything is better now, and I will make it up by posting on Saturday as well!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their alerts

* * *

_We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room._

- John Mayer

* * *

It is Tuesday night, twelve days since _the_ night, and Jessica is dragging her to a football game, along with an overenthusiastic Mike. The night is idyllic, the leaves have just changed colors, the earth is hard promising a frost tonight, and the few leaves that fell make a crisp crunching sound as the trio walk. Mike walks between the two girls, holding each of their arms.

Bella thinks the move is cheesy, Jessica swoons, and even though Bella will never admit it she enjoys the feeling of being so close. His strong frame next to hers provides a feeling of safety and security. Every day this past week she has found herself turning to him for a smile and laugh which he is always willing to provide. Mike Newton is a nice normal boy, she is a nice normal girl, and well the tension with Jessica is nice and normal too. This is how it should happen she thinks.

Once they reach the stands, Mike and Jessica arrange it so that she is placed between them so they can explain the rules and rivalry between the two schools. So naturally as the game progresses her left ear is filled with mostly harmless gossip, and social observations while Mike attempts, sometimes successfully sometimes not, in her right ear. She laughs and smiles and allows herself to be carried away in the _normalness_ of it all. She tries her best to disregard the glares she is getting but she finally gives in and asks Mike who just looks around and tugs on her shirt. She laughs when she finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together. It seems she has made a horrible mistake in wearing the color red, and is now subject to the glares of her classmates.

Mike unwraps his scarf and places it around her neck. Her skin dances with delight as he smiles down at her. His skin is warm, his eyes are blue, he smiles at her and she knows that he is everything Edward is not, and she wonders how two such opposing forces could create such similar reactions. "There, now they can just say your being diplomatic." He smiles at her, and she finds herself smiling back. To make an effort she asks about the call the ref just made, and his eyes brighten while he explains it.

It is right then, as she is feeling all warm and tingly that she first notices him. At first Bella thinks she is losing her mind, she hasn't seen his face after all, and she turns her mind back to Mike. But she can't help herself and she keeps glancing back. Finally, she catches his eyes; his skin is just as pale, his features softer than they were last week, he almost seems normal. Like any average seventeen year old.

_Be Safe_

These two words pass through her mind, reminding her what he is, what he has done, what he will do again, and she reaches into her pocket. Her fingers ghost along the pocket knife she keeps with her at all times. The cold metal gives her strength. Edward stares at her, cold, distant, sitting in the middle of a group of teenagers cheering and laughing. He doesn't look dangerous, he looks attractive, appealing. No one probably knows what he is capable of. No one sees what she does. Shivers go down her spine and her hands keep a steady pattern on the knife, giving strength, giving courage. She will not be weak, and while the knife will probably do no harm to him, she will fight back. She will not expect someone to save her again.

"Bella, Bella you listening?" Jessica prods.

Bella turns and smiles the response is forming on her lips but Jessica has already followed her gaze to Edward. The blonde immediately scoots closer to Bella takes her arm, whispering in her ear, "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Bella looks back, he is focused on the football game. "I'm not even sure why he's here. He was in class with us last year, but there was apparently a big falling out with his foster parents last year, and dropped out. He's a Cullen."

Bella glances back one last time, her mind is racing sorting through this new information and what it means that she barely registers Mike trying to bring her focus back to him. He begins explaining what just happened, why it is necessary to have four downs and how it can go from a third back to a first. His voice relaxes her, she turns away from the mystery that is Edward Cullen, and settles back to give him her full attention.

Then she felt his eyes on her. Burning holes in her back. She could almost hear his voice in her ear, silky and smooth taunting her to look at him. Stupidly she did. The instant later she regretted it. Edward was glaring at her, his black eyes full of revulsion. She flinched away and leaned unconsciously into Mike, the phrase if looks could kill seemed appropriate. His eyes narrowed as he saw the contact between her and Mike. He looked strong, possessive. Fear shot through her body, but she'd be lying if she said there wasn't any arousal there. She had never been looked at so intensely, so primitively before.

Mike takes advantage and steadies her; he wraps his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his warmth. His voice is strong and steady, still talking about football, oblivious to all that is happening around him. Bella looks up and smiles into his blue eyes. Half hoping, half wishing she can be a somewhat normal girl and feel the same heady attraction that Edward inspires in her, in Mike. However much she wishes, wants, pretends, otherwise her mind lingers on the other man. A man who surely wants to kill her, who takes what he wants when he wants, has no sense of privacy, no sense. But neither does she, because as much as she fears him she can't stop replaying that kiss in her mind. And even now with him glaring at her she wants him to cross the field and take her away.

"Are you cold?" Mike asks ending his steady retelling of the rules and her internal monologue.

"Not right now." Bella smiles and ignores the looks from Jessica. She is determined to try her damndest to forget Edward and Mike is going to help her.

**

The city is dark. Three thirty in the morning is a bewitching hour, the city deserted; a few stragglers from the bar, walk home, but for the most part the buildings stand alone. It is Edward's favorite time of night, the night he most belongs in, a time in-between. Twilight is a time of hope, a time of light fading into night, fantastical and full of promise. The time right before dawn is a different kind of in-between. It is cynical. It knows the deepest secrets of the human soul, things that can only occur in the dark, and brings them to light. It is hypocritical allowing the sun to rise after the travesty of the night.

This is Edward's favorite time to hunt, when the criminals slither home after committing their crimes, their minds still drinking in the details, savoring the pain they created, the murders they committed. Edward walks alone, listening, waiting, for his prey to reveal themselves to him.

"Edward? Edward I know you're here." Alice's voice chimes in the darkness, too sweet to be here.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Leave her alone." She begs, although she already knows it is useless. She needs to try. She is just a girl, and Edward, as much as she loves him, is not ready to love a girl. Eighty years have passed since his change and he is still not ready. He was once but that was a long time ago.

"No." Edward responds.

"Edward I'm serious she's not a fucking toy. She's a decent person." Edward stares at her seeking for answers in her mind, anything she might know about how this will all end, but all he can hear is her translating the bhagdadav gita from Hindi to French. Her pale face stares back, relentless. Her golden eyes, such a contrast to his blood red ones, are enough to remind him of the vast differences between his sister and him. Her eyes are soft, warm, inviting. His are dangerous, powerful, and frightening. She is able to kill and still be warm. He remains cold, aloof, alone. Finally, her eyes slide down and stare at the pavement they stand on, and the right corner of her lip lifts up, "We're going to be very good friends. Don't fuck with my friends."

"Have you ever even talked to her?" His lips lift as well. Bella is no damsel in distress, she is stronger than they both know, brave, caring, warm. He watches her often, but even without that he knows: she is the one. She hadn't run from him, after everything she stayed. She is fearless, driven, and as he pictures a future with her, it isn't too hard to see an easy friendship develop between Alice and herself.

"No." Alice relents, "But I will, and I will be damned if you take away my friend."

She'd be better as a sister.

No. That thought did not just cross his mind. Bella Swan, a vampire? He can picture it easily enough, her skin already a pale would become perfect, blood red eyes, her plump lips will become fuller, the smallest (and there were not many in his mind) flaws erased. Edward groans as his body responds to his imaginings. Bella has already become the ideal in his mind. Imagining his ideal, ideal, was well… affecting him.

"Don't do this Edward." Alice whispers, as her mind is bombarded with images of Bella and he, hunting, cold, immortal souless. She will be beautiful. She will be his, as he is now hers. It is a possibility, Edward thinks, Alice can see it. It can be.

"What if she wants it?" Edward asks, trying his best to keep his voice even, but even to his own ears it is hoarse with desire. He shouldn't let on, but he can have someone. He can not be…him anymore. With Bella by his side… the possibilities are endless.

"We were at the game. Jasper… he said all she felt was fear. She was scared of you Edward. She is scared of you. She keeps a knife on her. That note you left… She… Edward she doesn't want you." Alice steps forward in an attempt to console him, and reaches for his hand.

"Liar." Edward swings back and strikes air as she moves just out of reach, able to see his intention before he acts.

"Fuck you Edward. You want her. To take her by force, you sneak in her room at night leave her creepy quotes. How about being kind? Romancing her? You can't make her love you, just because you want her." Alice hisses and runs off. "Oh and by the way, there's no hunt for you today, but there is a mountain lion problem in the area. Carlisle said you're welcome back anytime." He hears her frustration and colorful language that curses him in her mind, as she runs into the darkness and leaves him behind, back to his isolation on the street.

Romance?

Romance takes time, it is obvious and long. He knows he won't last that long, he wants to take and possess. He wants to claim so he can understand. He needs to know what is in her mind, what makes her tick. Why does she fear him, but not run from him? Why hasn't she told anyone what she saw?

Romance. No, romance is too hard, to earnest, too unpredictable. It gives the person a choice. Edward needs to seduce her. Make her his, bind her to him before she understands, before she can realize.

'_Shep. SHEP. Get your ass out here.' _

'_GO! Get him. He stole the fucking dope' _

'_Where the hell is Sally?'_

'_Inside on the floor, just barely alive. Gave her a bad batch. Go get him. I got her.'_

'_Fuck.'_

And as their voices ring out in the darkness Edward follows the men into the night. It looks like Alice is wrong tonight, and he knows she is wrong about Bella. She is his, he just has to make them all understand.


	4. Chapter 4

FanFiction was being horrible yesterday, but here is the extra chapter for me missing a post a week ago. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Maybe I don't really want to know  
How your garden grows  
I just want to fly Lately did you ever feel the pain  
In the morning rain  
As it soaks it to the bone_

_Maybe I just want to fly  
I want to live I don't want to die  
Maybe I just want to breath  
Maybe I just don't believe_

_-Oasis_

* * *

When Bella wakes up on Wednesday morning there is a single white rose on her nightstand.

When Bella walks to her car Thursday morning she sees an origami swan, sitting on her dashboard; delicately written on the left wing are the words _be safe_.

These are not the only presents he has left her. In the matter of forty eight hours she has been given: six white roses, two origami swans, a music c-d, and Thursday night after she left her jacket at the diner, there was a man's leather jacket waiting for her in her car. She refused to wear it; well, she might have tried it on once. Maybe twice.

Every time she finds a reminder from him, because that's what they are, small reminders that he is there and constantly watching her, her heart speeds up.

Not out of desire.

No more like the way your heart speeds up as the music pounds to a crescendo and the major character is stabbed to death in a scary movie. He is invisible; constantly watching her, seeing everything she does. He is always there, and having that constant presence, that man who looks out for you all the time, is not as romantic as the notion seems. Sometimes she needs to scratch her ass, or fix her clothing, and he does not need to see that.

Still, sometimes the heart beating might be a little bit out of desire.

But only a little.

Bella is happy with Mike. He is sweet, not charming exactly, but dependable, he makes her laugh and there is something just comforting about him. She should not be thinking about a completely deranged murdering vampire. No, not at all, she decides firmly nodding her head, as she checks the latch on the window just to be safe, she climbs into bed promising herself that when she wakes she will not think of him at all.

Friday morning everything seems right in the world. There is actually sunlight breaking though the clouds, streaming in her window, there is no swan, no roses, and no trace of _him_ at all. Her bedroom is warm and she is cozy underneath the covers. It is exactly what she has been wishing for after waking up to an ice cold room for weeks. And yet, she can't explain why her heart sinks for a fraction of a second when she realizes he was not there the night before.

The morning occurs without a deviation from her normal routine. Nothing is amiss, nothing goes wrong. It is simply him. His presence is gone, his watchful eye. She sighs in relief, but-- Bella shakes her head. She is happy, she tells herself. Happy there is no more Edward. No more creepy stalker, no more swans, no more roses, no more surprises, no more roman-

_NO!_ She shouts at herself.

Creepy stalkers are not romantic.

_But…_

_NO. _Bella shouts at herself and turns off the engine.

_Fuck now I am a schizophrenic arguing with the voices in my head, _Bella thinks_, even worse one of those voices actually believes that I will miss him and his twisted vision of romance. I will not miss Edward Cullen. I will not. I am happy, so there. _And a smile forms on her face as Bella Swan blows a raspberry at the voice in her head.

Bella gets out of her car and walks into the school, straightening her shoulders. If she is going to go insane and fight with herself in her head, she at least needs to look normal. She smiles at the people she passes; faking confidence is easy she thinks as she finds the other students returning her smiles. She can do this, she ca-

"Bella."

Bella's head jerks in the direction the voice came from, and before she has time to find who called for her Alice Cullen is in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you have a minute?" Alice asks.

Bella's eyes quickly scan the area to see if there is anyone that can save her from talking to Alice; she has after all sworn not to think about him and while talking to Alice it would be next to impossible not to think of him, but there is no one around. "Ummm. Yeah sure."

"Great." Alice smiles then pulls Bella, as softly as possible, into the nearest classroom. Bella looks around and bites her lip. Alice has never been anything but kind, in the sense that she was all smiles when Bella has caught her eye, but she has never actually interacted with any of the Cullen's besides Edward. She isn't even sure that he interacts with any.

"Hi." Bella says again, her fake confidence depleting rapidly, as she toys with her sleeve.

"Hi. So you know?"

"I know…"

"About us. What we are." Alice trails off and the image of Edward feeding, the blood, the instant death, the smell, the kiss; the entire night she is trying to forget flashes in her mind.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Bella responds cautiously, not quite sure where this is heading then without a second to prepare, Alice has Bella in a tight hug. The short girl is laughing as she almost breaks Bella in two. When she finally realizes Bella isn't returning the hug she pulls back.

"Oh god Bella I am so sorry. I just- Me and you are going to be good friends, and sometimes I get a little ahead of myself. I have never really had a human friend before." Alice rushes out in a single breath. Bella smiles at her unsure of how to word exactly what she wants to say. Alice is nice enough, but Bella does not want to be friends with the Cullen's. She doesn't want to know the Cullen's, and she didn't want to know Edward. She doesn't want to be a human friend. She just wants a bit of normalcy. That's what she was supposed to have. Charlie was going to take care of her, she was going to come here have friends, and maybe a nice boy who liked her. How is it that she is the only girl in the world that attracts this many nice vampires?

"Alice listen-." Bella begins.

"Don't worry about that Bella. Trust me. It will all work out." Alice steps forward and catches some of the light that peeks through the window. For a second she thinks… but that… it was the makeup. It has to be the makeup she tells herself.

"What just…"

"Sorry Bella I have to run. Me and my family are going hiking today. Not every day we get the weather for it you know? Bye." Alice steps forward and quickly wraps her arms around Bella once again. Before Alice pulls back, Bella actually looks at her face, rather than a quick customary glance and notices that Alice's eyes are golden. They are different from the red and black irises of Edward. It seems softer; she isn't sure why she notices it right now or if it is even important but it stays with her. Alice pulls back, takes a book out of her bag, leaves it on the desk and rushes out of the classroom.

Unable to deny her curiosity Bella reaches for the book. The book itself is beautiful. It is old, hand bound and she opens the page just to run her hand over the words; she can feel the words. Her hands feel the indentation of every character. She glances around the room, making sure it is still empty and brings the old tome to her nose, and she actually smells the book. It smells old, musty, and automatically soothes her nerves. With reverence she turns the pages of the book, taking in the illustrations, the font. It is gorgeous. Only at the end of her exploration she turns to the title page.

Beauty and the Beast.

And under the title she reads a dedication from her not so secret admirer, which maybe, softens her heart to him a little bit.

_ To Bella,_

_May this book be your guide to perhaps see the prince within me. I no longer need it since I already see your beauty._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward._

Bella sits down ignoring the warning bell and traces Edward's handwriting that she is coming to know as well as her own. And maybe, for the first time she isn't scared of him. Maybe for the first time she is trying to look past all that he is. But she can't help but wondering why is he trying so hard to get to her?

**

Edward watches.

He waits and watches.

Bella is on a date, with _him_.

He watches her smile at _him_. Lean in close, blush at his compliments.

He watches the boys' sloppy manners. He watched as _he_ did not pull the chair out for her, as _he_ ordered for her. _He_ is nervous, unprepared, his compliments are haphazard; sincere but blunt. Mike Newton does not have an ounce of sophistication or charm.

Edward wishes he could say that the boy has no idea what he is getting. That he has no idea how lucky he is to be on a date with this beautiful magnificent creature. But he can't. Mike Newton is overwhelmed by this girl, he is stunned by her beauty much the same way Edward himself is.

_We are all just her pawns,_ Edward thinks.

It is torture watching them together. Everything is smiles and young love; innocent in many ways.

_She wouldn't be able to stay innocent with me._

He watches them and wonders for a second if he should let her go. He can see a life for her with this man, any other man. She can have children. She can live till her death. Her soul won't be damned. She can live amongst her own kind rather than be in the limbo that he is in. Not a human but not really anything else. Forced to watch and observe them, live off them. But not be one. Not really.

A week ago, he thought that humans and vampires were two completely different entities, which merely looked similar. He did not understand them, despite living inside their thoughts. They didn't think the way he did. They didn't want, didn't need, and didn't control themselves. They were selfish and infantile and those that weren't were too lost inside their heads and philosophical to actually live the life they dreamt about. Humans did not know the first thing about living, and after a hundred years Edward thought was beginning to understand.

Until she happened. Now he thinks maybe he has had the whole thing backwards. Is he really living? You have to be able to die in order to live. He lived, and he died. Since then he has merely existed, feeding off of others lives and helping them die. But watching Bella. Watching her smile, her laugh, her take care of her dad, and the loyalty and love she practically radiates he thinks maybe. Maybe he can live. Maybe he is living. Maybe this is a different kind of life.

One only he could offer her.

Edward watches Mike. He watches his thoughts, the way he sees Bella. Mike is able to see her beauty, her mystery, but Mike misses so much. There is so much more that Edward can appreciate that Mike cannot begin to notice. To Mike, Bella is just a nice girl. A girl he can kiss, a girl he isn't afraid of. To Edward, to Edward, Bella is life. She is a breath of fresh air; she is the only mystery he has left in this life. She draws him to her like a moth to a flame. He does not only notice her beauty he devours it, worships it. She is a goddess and if she will have him he will worship at her feet for eternity.

But they are a long way from that point. Right now he has to hide in her trees and watch Mike walk her to her door. He watches the awkward moment; the, should I? Will she let me? How far? The kiss is short and hesitant, Bella allows it and Edward's fingers dig through the bark; he wants nothing more than to rush over there and tear the bastard limb to limb.

He knew it was coming. He heard the thoughts. He saw it in his head the entire night. But he never imagined Bella allowing it, kissing him back.

He is truly masochistic but he continues to watch through Mike's thoughts.

She pulls him closer.

She threads her fingers through his hair.

He groans.

She pulls back and smiles.

Her lips are ruby red. Her eyes sparkle a little bit, and Mike stammers a goodbye as he trips over himself to get to the car.

Charlie is out and Bella practically floats to her room with a smile on her face. She throws her bag on the bed and flips up the top of her laptop. As she waits for it to load, she does a quick twirl and grabs some clothes from her dresser.

She is practically humming she is so happy.

He knows he shouldn't be here now, not when she is awake, but he can't help himself. He opens her window, slowly, quietly, carefully, and steps into the shadows. He is sick and obsessed, but the agony of his bloodlust isn't even enough to make him taste her. He inhales her scent, subjecting his body to the cruelest torture, so that he can watch her for a few minutes more.

Bella re-enters the room and sits at the desk, she is still smiling. _She can't seriously be that happy about dating that child can she?_ Edward shouts inside his head, as he tries his damndest not to be jealous of the infant. _If she gives me a chance I will show her, I will show her what it means to be lit on fire, to feel everything, to be worshipped, wanted, needed. She will not need for a thing if she is with me. Her body, her mind, her soul, will be bound to me, as I am bound to her. She has no idea what true happiness means. What it means to be in love. What it means to find your match; your mate. _She finishes her business at the computer, pulls a book out of her bag and settles on her bed.

Edward shifts in the shadow, something in her demeanor has changed since she settled down with the book. The room is softer; she handles almost reverently as she traces the outline and mouths the silent words to herself. It is a sight of her he has only witnessed until now in her sleep, pure, unguarded. In this moment she is so undeniably beautiful and human that he almost finds the strength to turn and leave her as she is. Almost. Until he realizes it is his book she traces so reverently, it is his book that causes this change in her and then he knows. He just knows without a doubt that she is his, and he steps out of the shadows. "Hello Bella. Enjoy your time with Newton?"

The book falls out of her hands.

* * *

Like it yes? no?


	5. Chapter 5

_Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it fair and have a sense of game_

They give you fever  
when you kiss them  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
Till you sizzlen  
But what a lovely way to burn

-Peggy Lee

* * *

The hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Her heartbeat increases and she shifts back in the bed away from his imposing figure.

"What?" She asks, her voice a pitch higher than it ordinarily is.

"I asked," he states, standing perfectly still, his blood red eyes electric, "if you had a good time with Newton? But that would be redundant wouldn't it? After all who could possibly have a good time with a sniveling neathander-"

"Mike is not a Neanderthal." Bella defends her date while she moves forward, her voice becomes stronger, and her eyes spark with indignation. What right does _he_ have to question _her_? "Mike is a gentleman, he is decent and kind. A hell of a lot better than the likes of you." She spits out the last part.

"Decent. Why that word certainly inspires passion. Devotion." He advances on her. It is a clear challenge that is meant to make her back away, but she stays her ground. They are nose to nose; she can feel his cool breath on her face, mixing with the heat radiating from her own body.

"And stalking is supposed to inspire passion?" She asks quirking up her eyebrow as she pulls back and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Who said anything about stalking?"

"What would you call someone who followed you? Left notes on your bed stand and in your car while you weren't looking?" Bella asks, her voice strong, rising, as the anger that has simmered below the surface for so long consumes her. She doesn't ask for this. He takes it upon himself to place himself in her life, to watch her and it sure as fuck isn't her fault if she isn't living her life in a way that he approves of.

"Romantic. Loyal. Devoted-"

"Psychotic," Bella deadpans.

"I am not stalking you. I am merely. I Just…" He hesitates then trails off. Bella, annoyed, frustrated and completely tired of his bullshit makes a show of waiting for him to gather his words. She taps her foot, rolls her eyes, and huffs so that she can blow her bangs out of her face, while he withdraws inside himself. He refuses to meet her eyes, and somehow she feels strong in this moment, it is clear to her that she is in the position of authority. Whatever he wants from her he refuses to take it, or can't, because they both know he can clearly overpower her but he has yet to do so, which means she must give it. It is her choice, it is her power, and as long as his eyes don't meet hers she can keep the upper hand, because god knows his eyes have the power to hypnotize her, to make her yield, to make her want to be saved.

"Yes."

"I feel protective over you." He whispers, and raises his eyes to meet hers. The look on his face is so fucking cocky and pathetic at the same time. He looks like a puppy that just shit all over your house, but he sat on command so he expects to be rewarded. His big round eyes stare at her so proud, begging for a reward as if he did something amazing.

Silence fills the room. The air shifts.

Bella's breathing increases.

Her eyes dilate.

She slaps him.

"Ow fuck…" She grabs her hand, which feels like it has broken in half. "What the fuck, you have a shield on under there?"

"Here let me." Edward reaches forward, and before she can pull her hand back his hand closes over hers. His touch is an exquisite type of torture as his icy cold hands cover hers. His finger stroke hers, gently, just like the wind over her skin and he slowly numbs the pain she feels. Bella calms down in spite of herself. She hates that he can so easily soothe her, that his touch relaxes her like her mother's song, she hates that even though she should be she isn't mad at him right now. It is impossible to be mad at him while he is standing so close, touching her so soft, and then she makes the mistake of looking at him. His eyes are almost pitched black, steady, intent, focused; everything about this man screams predator. Even his beauty is dangerous, wasn't Lucifer an angel at one point? Her eyes don't leave his, but he doesn't notice. He is completely focused on her hand, and if she was of a more forgiving nature she would assume that it is because he is pained to imagine her in hurting. However she is touched with more than her fair share of cynicism and she knows the only reason his is so focused on her hand is because of the steady pulse he can feel on her wrist.

She shivers as she imagines all the things he might be thinking. Is he imagining drinking form her, biting her hand, sucking the blood, devouring her until she is bone dry? What will he feel? Pleasure? Absolutely divine pleasure that makes his soulless being believe in a god?

Her shiver snaps him out of his trance and his eyes find hers and for a second she is just overwhelmed, and too tired to feel everything that she should be feeling. "You know you're not off the hook. I'm still pissed." Bella says her voice calm and steady, the words come out soft and her entire body is relaxed as if she is going to sleep.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" His voice is gentle and strong, his fingers still caress her hand. His breath fans her face; it is sweet, like mint. An hour ago she was in the hands of Mike. He was nervous, sweet, and anxious and she felt exactly the same. An hour ago she felt the way any teenage girl going on her first date with the guy she likes would feel. But now, in the arms of a man she hates, a man she is scared of, a man who she wants nothing to do with, she feels… She feels at peace?

How can she feel at peace with him? A man she watched kill? A man who stalked her? A man with no sense of personal space? A man without any morals?

She pulls her hand back, snatches it is a more appropriate tem, as reality crashes down around her. All she can think about is him; everything he is, everything he has done, all the sins, all the murders. As these thoughts work their way through her brain adrenaline starts pumping through her system. "Answers. Answer my questions. That's how you can pay me back."

Edward breaks eye contact and turns toward the window away, his phone buzzes again. He looks at it then looks at her. The silence fills her room and her body finally computes the fact that her room is freezing. She shivers and reaches for her blanket, she cocoons herself in it. She does all this without breaking his gaze, waiting patiently to see if he will allow her what she needs so desperately.

"Three questions." He concedes, wincing as he answers her, as if the thought of being open and honest with her causes him physical pain. Still she cannot stop, and is a little taken aback by, the smile that spreads across her face which only gets bigger when he smiles in return.

"Really?"

"Yes."

The questions run through her mind, too many, too fast. She never even realized how many questions had been festering about her mind. When did she have the time to be thinking about him this much? He looks at her, his brow wrinkled, as he waits her questions. _It is odd_, she thinks, _to see his face normally so flawless creased with lines_.

"Your eyes. They are red, Alice's were gold." Bella blurts out.

"That's not a question."

"Why?"

"We share a different diet." He doesn't meet her eyes; he looks away and traces his finger over the worn binding of her book.

"What does that mean?"

"Is that another question?"

"It's part of the first."

"I think you should be able to figure it out. You already know my diet after all." He smiles a crooked smile that makes her heart melt and her skin crawl at the same time. His face buried in the man's neck, the blood that ran along his lips, flashes in her mind as she catches a glimpse of his teeth and the riddle is clear."They don't kill." She whispers and he shrugs. They do kill, he thinks, just not your kind.

"Next question." His voice is deceivingly bored, as if he is not at all bothered by the fact that he kills, that there is another way to live. Her mind however is reeling from this revelation. She always thought he had to kill. She thought it was his way of life. Now, knowing that he knew he had another option, that there was another way, how can he do it? Why would he?

"Why did you stop living with the others?" She whispers.

"Carlisle doesn't exactly agree with my diet."

"Why?"

"Another question that I'm sure you can answer on your own. You are proving to be a smart girl."

"They think you're a monster."

"And you?"

"I don't know you."

"But do you want to?" He walks to her, and places his hands on both sides of her face.

"Edward, getting to know you… It's not the same thing as being with you. I am with Mike." He removes his hands so fast she doubts whether they were there at all. She blinks and finds him straddling the window sill, halfway gone. She thought he would leave, she couldn't imagine him giving thoughtful honest answers but she is not prepared for the pain of watching him leave. The smile that comes to her face when he pauses for her is equally unexpected.

She doesn't know what to say, but she can't let him leave. It seems as if they are doomed to live in the silence together. The only sounds in the room are Bella's breath and her heart pounding, both proof of her life, the one thing he wants to take from her. "You have one more question," Edward says.

This question comes easy to Bella, it is after all the only question she ever really wanted to ask him. "Why me?" Her voice is a whisper, and she doubts he hears her. She begins to repeat the words again a little louder but he is already in front of her. His cold hands ghost their way up her arms, until both hands settle on either side of her face.

"Bella…" He breathes more than he actually says her name. "Why not you? You are beautiful, gorgeous; you have seen me at my worst. Your eyes make me want to tell you all my secrets. You lips make me want to submit my body to your torture. I cannot hear you, so I want to know more. I desire you above all others, so I want to stay away. Bella it's everything about you. Not to mention this." His cold smooth lips descend ad brush hers skin against skin. Lips are just skin, it should be the same as his hands against hers, in theory at least but it is so much more.

This is not another teenage kiss like hers and Mikes had been over an hour before. This is a vow, a promise. He is throwing himself before her, kneeling down at her alter with his kisses. He is showing her that he belongs to her, heart, body and mind. She can't push him away. As hard as she tries she can't remember all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, even though she knows the reasons were numerous.

Then, as quick as it began it is over. His silhouette rests against her window, as he turns back and flashes a crooked smile that reaches his ruby red eyes.

"Goodbye Bella Swan. I'll be seeing you."

Bella watches his outline run into the night until it disappears into the horizon. She sinks down in the bed, her fingers touching her lips. Her mind is running wild with thoughts and images of Edward. His words are beautiful, but not rehearsed. He seems sincere, and not once tonight did she feel true fear. He made her feel aroused, excited, nervous, anxious, angry, mad, pity but never fear.

The feeling of his lips ghosted over hers for the rest of the night and it is only when she receives a text from Mike that the feeling leaves her. She can never admit that she misses it just a little.

**

Edward runs away from Bella, and takes in large unnecessary gulps of air. The feeling is refreshing after not breathing for so long.

He runs faster and faster until he reaches his meadow. Once he arrives there he falls to his knees. Maybe it would be nice for once to be able to feel tired. To have the luxury of sleep, to hide from the demons that haunt his mind at all times. The meadow has always been his alternative form of sleep, moments of peace. No people around for miles, no thought besides his own and now he isn't even safe here. All he can see is Bella's face. Her face when she's happy, when she was devastated, curious, angry shy, he knows them all. But the face he saw for the first time tonight, the face she made when he pulled away, makes him want to do nothing more than run back to her and hold her close.

It is only the face she made when she realized what he truly was, the keeps him away. She knows, now she knows there is an alternative. She might not know what it is but she knows that he chooses to kill. He is a murderer. He wanted to remind her that if it wasn't for his appetite then she might not be alive. That he had saved countless number of women. He is a fucking hero sometimes. But he knows he is just lying to himself.

He couldn't say it because he would be lying to her.

One good thing came of tonight at least; he now knows that she isn't as immune to him as she wanted him to believe. She felt something, she enjoyed his company, her thumb never caressed the pad of her palm as it did during her dinner with Mike, and her eyes never strayed from his. Mike Newton is below her, he is a nice kid but Bella_, Bella_, deserves so much more, she deserves forever. She deserves to be worshipped and to have someone who can match her intelligence.

Tonight has made up his mind. He is going to try for her. To show her he isn't what she fears, there is some good in him.

Bella Swan has no idea she was one step closer to being his, but he knows. All he has to do now is convince her.

* * *

Like it? This fic is about 12 chapters so we are halfway over can you believe it? Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

It's sleepy sickness  
That knows me well  
It's all around me  
My mind can tell

_And all the children  
They know my name  
They scream forever  
I know the pain_

_Aerosmith_

* * *

Bella sits at the table, her hand supports her head her and her mind wanders. The conversation around her falls into an established rhythm. A week has passed since "the night" and ever since then she cannot snap out of this fog that has wrapped itself around her. She knows what she should be doing, what she wants to be doing, or at least what she wants to want but she doesn't really feel anything. It's like all the voices around her are muffled and she is watching everyone live their lives while she is stuck, wishing she was somewhere else.

Mike tightens his hold on her. He has been nothing short of amazing since their date, but she can't stop her mind from wandering; or her eyes. Her eyes betray her. Every day they focus on the Cullen's table; she knows their routine by heart. Every day they sit, same seats, same pose, always playing with their always untouched food; props. And every day she thinks the same thing: all four of them are more beautiful than life itself just like him.

Thankfully Jessica notices her staring and 'accidently' stabs her with the fork, or kicks her under the table before Mike notices. He never does.

_Edward would have noticed in a second if your eyes strayed._

_That's because Edward is a narcissistic ass who can't stand your focus off of him for a second._

_No it just means he loves you._

_No it just means that Mike is secure enough to let me have my space._

"Ouch." Bella shouts out and rubs her hand.

"Sorry. This damn salad is just so slippery." Jess apologizes but her eyes send a clear warning.

"You better be more careful Jess. Don't want to have to kick your ass for hurting my girl." Mike jokes, pulls Bella tight against him, and bends down to brush a quick kiss across her lips

"As if you could ever hurt me." Jess smiles back. "You couldn't hurt a fly. You're as sweet as a puppy dog. Like a golden retriever."

"And you'd be one of those damn small things that yap like crazy." Mike says back.

Jessica makes a face, and then as if a light goes off she smiles, "You think I'm small?"

"Please Jessica you're as tiny as my pinky." Bella sighs, this conversation has become far too much of a routine with the insecure girl. "I don't see why you eat a salad every day. I wonder what would happen if you ate a fry." Jessica rolls her eyes, Angela makes eyes contact with Bella then looks down at Mike's plate, they both smirk.

_Very Nice._

Bella, as discreetly as possible, moves her hand to Mike's plate while Angela gains Jessica's attention. Bella quickly snatches a fry off of Mike's plate and throws it at Jessica. The four of them laugh, as Jessica searches down her shirt, in an attempt to retrieve the stray fry.

"Score ten for Bella." Crowley shouts out causing the entire table to stare. Lauren rolls her eyes, and Jessica rushes to the bathroom, apparently the fry became lost somewhere between her shirt and skin. Bella starts to runs after Jessica, but an unexpected icy hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Hey Bella can we talk?" Standing before Bella is Rosalie Hale, and Bella, taken aback by Rosalie's near perfect looks, immediately agrees and follows meekly after the blonde. They go to a private classroom and Bella stands waiting. Fidgeting. It is so odd that she is meek around this girl, she thinks. She has no problem saying no to Alice, and Edward makes her forget herself so the worst possible side of her comes out, but around this girl she can't talk.

"I think you should stay away from Edward." Rosalie states, and that statement is like a slap across the face to Bella who replies back bewildered.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from Edward. You don't want in this." Bella's fist tightens at her side.

"I never wanted in this. I never asked for this. He stalks me. He leaves me gifts. He follows me. Alice followed me and you asked to talk to me. I never once approached one of you ever. So get your fucking head out of your ass." Bella shouts and Rosalie… Rosalie stands there examining her nails, as if expecting this childish outburst.

"You stare at our table."

"It's a free country."

"Why?" Why what? Why is the sky blue? Why did she move here? Why did those men follow her? Why did Edward save her? Why did he kiss her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about all of them? But Rosalie didn't seem to want to

"Well you see, in 1776 our forefathers decide-"

"Why do you stare at us?"

Because you are all beautiful. Because you are monsters. Because you choose not to kill. Because you are what he can never be. Because sometimes, though I will never admit it, I feel like I belong sitting there. I can see myself there, and I don't want to.

"I don't know." Rosalie looks up, taken aback by the lack of fight in Bella's voice.

"You really don't want to be with us. It's not glamorous, it's a constant hell. It's purgatory really. Being the same person forever. Never changing, watching the world change around you. Forever is a really long time." Rosalie reaches out and her hand seems stuck in the air, not quite sure how to comfort Bella. They both stare at the hand that hangs in the air and watch Rosalie pull it back. The bell rings and Rosalie turns to leave.

"Rosalie." Bella calls out before she is able to stop herself. The blonde turns but doesn't say anything.

"How is Edward? I mean, I know I asked him to leave me alone, but I was just wondering…"

"I don't know. We're not exactly close." Rose gives a half smile and walks away. The hallways fill with student as they make their way to class. Bella runs back to the lunchroom to get her books, when she runs into a steady wall and falls on her ass in the hallway, earning more than a few snickers, and one out right laugh in Laurens nasally high voice.

"Chill Bella." Mike looks down at her, her books in his hand, his blue eyes twinkling and his hand outstretched. As he pulls her up, she thinks to herself that the golden retriever comparison might not be too far off.

"Thanks Mike you're an angel." Bella smiles and falls in step beside him.

"If I don't look out for you who will?" Mike asks, and wraps his arm around her shoulders, and Bella tries not to think of the answer to his question because to her, and Rosalie not too far ahead of them, the answer is obvious.

**

The sounds of the little girls screams is the last thing that goes through Daniel Harris' mind as Edward Cullen drains him of blood. He wants to tear the bastard for limb to limb, he was too late today. Alice made him late. His dear sister, well aware of his dependency on their meetings for updates on Bella's life, is toying with him. She knows he will wait hours to meet her. He will do anything for those small glimpses and today she tried to use it to talk some sense into him.

He knows what she is doing.

He saw what she saw.

Him and Bella. Bella in the sunlight, her skin like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight, his arms wrapped around her. His eyes golden. Hers scarlet. They can have a future together and she is taunting him with the proof of that possibility; making it clear that he needs to change before it can happen; before he can be enough for her; good enough for her.

It can happen; but he needs to change first. Edward vows this is the last body he will drink from, drops the blood drained body to the floor and turns to leave when he hears-

"It seems the golden boy fell off the wagon." A trio of figures step out of the night, and into the light of the warehouse. "Nice to see you again Brother."

"What are you doing here James?" Edward asks.

"Just passing through Eddie no worries. Want to keep all the tastier ones to yourself I imagine." Victoria answers for James, as she bends down and traces the dead man's lips, inhaling the delicious smell that still clings to his body that is drained of blood. Her hands make their way to his neck and the sound of his neck snapping reverberates through the warehouse, adding insult to injury. Edward flinches at the unnecessary violence.

Her presence fills the entire room; he has never hated anyone as much as he hates this woman. He has never been more disgusted with someone's thoughts. Red is the only color Edward sees. Red hair, red eyes, red blood, every damn thing is tainted with the color. Moments ago, when he was feeding from this man it seemed right. This man deserved to die. He was a monster. Edward deserves to die as well, but it isn't his fate. His fate is to torture or be tortured, to walk among everyone and hear their sins. When he kills, there are possibilities, a hope for a better future with every killer that he feeds from. Now all he sees is waste, wasted blood, wasted time, wasted moments. Life wasted.

_Mmm. That smells nice. Alice. Alice Mary Brandon. Beautiful girl wouldn't mind paying her another visit. Too bad Carlisle and I parted ways before she came by. Would be nice to see her again after so long. Her skin always smelt __so__ sweet, it seems she has only rip-_

"I thought we had an agreement. You stay away from my family, James." Edward grabs Victoria his fingers clamp around her granite skin, and he pitches her away from the corpse, sending her against the wall.

"But they are not really your family anymore are they?" James smiles, his is demeanor cool and collected, as he taunts Edward. Yet Edward knows his mind is racing with delight that Edward is alone and seemingly defenseless. _He would be a great ally but an even greater opponent, I have missed these fights with you brother. Remember the fun we once had? _James thinks_._ The thrill of the race, and fight between them is too tempting, they are equals, equal in strength, equal in talent, equal in ferocity. James is practically giddy with excitement, as he imagines the death of Edward's family, once his own, beginning with Alice and ending with Esme.

"You leave them alone." Edward hisses as he throws himself forward taking James by surprise. Edward pays special attention to his thoughts, dodging every attack, watching for Laurent and Victoria. Within seconds James leaves himself open and Edward pins him on the floor; Laurent and Victoria circle them waiting for James word to act. He hates when Victoria is this close, he doesn't know for sure that she is the cause but it doesn't escape his attention that the closer she is the more he feels. More hate, more need, and though he is slightly sick to admit this more desire.

James simply stares at Edward waiting for Edward to move, to attack, to end this once and for all. Edward stares down at his younger brother trying to decide what to do but in the end he can't make the kill. He knows he is outnumbered, and recognizing the stalemate he pulls away. James immediately attempts to stand but Edward kicks him down. With his foot against James' throat he hisses "Stay away from them." He kicks him once for good measure, and runs out of the warehouse, into the darkness of night. He takes in deep unneeded breaths of air to rid himself of Victoria's presence and prepare himself for what he doesn't want, but need to do. As he leaves for the last place he wants to go, he hears the now barely audible words spoken in James mind.

"Make me."


	7. Chapter 7

_Boy when you come to me I'm just in my head  
Of how glad I am to be with you and  
You just don't know how special you are to me  
Can't you see we're meant to be, oh yeah  
If you ever doubt my love  
Don't fear, I'm right here for you  
My heart belongs to one and only you  
I could never want another  
_

_---Christina Aguilera_

* * *

Edward runs out of Seattle, he can make it home by dawn. His feet carry him at a frenzied pace, barley touching the earth as his mind races. _James_. That son of a fucking bitch. This isn't a game anymore, this isn't a taunt, and things have changed. Twenty years before Victoria had been in the picture, James and Edward were almost the same person, the only two with gifts they would challenge one another. To hide, bait, taunt, there was always a prize. Normally something small insignificant; the prize never actually mattered, all that mattered was winning.

Then she came, the newborn that entranced James from the second they met.

Right away James claimed she was his mate. He knew he had to have her. Edward always knew there was something sinister about her; something which caused the basest of impulses to show themselves. Her thoughts, which he at first forgave because she was a newborn, only grew more crazed and bloodthirsty. She didn't kill for the blood, she didn't kill for the game; she killed to cause pain, to take delight in their screams. And Carlisle always patient always forgiving was heartbroken when he had no choice but to ask James to leave.

"_Make me."_

The two words taunt Edward as he races through the forest. It has been twenty years and nothing is the same. There are people now, people that they care for. Someone that he cares for. People are not only food. Even if he has had some disagreements with Carlisle over the past year he knows that for certain. Vampires and humans are worlds apart, but there are too many similarities at their core to truly believe they are just toys.

The idea of James and Victoria going after Bella makes him stop running. Everything that he has done, every depraved action he had taken against a human, the games the taunts that his fucking superiority complex convinced him he was allowed to make, flashes across his mind. And he knows, he knows that what he has done is nothing but a warm up to the type of horror James and Victoria can create.

His feet refuse to move. Should he stay? Should he go? If he continues to warn Carlisle and watch over Bella, James will follow. What will happen if he stays? Can he do it? Stay away from her?

Maybe James will lose interest. He hates staying in one place for too long; he needs to be on the move.

Victoria certainly cannot keep a low profile; her depravity knows no bounds, and he cannot think of a time when she has ever shown restraint. She likes to feed, to kill, too often, and James will never offend Carlisle by risking his exposure. If Edward turns back and refuses to play along there will be nothing keeping James here. What would James do if Edward refuses, will he continue to taunt, to kill to make Edward play? At one point he knew the answer, right now he doesn't know.

But Alice knows. She has to know by now.

Still standing in the same spot, his entire body pushes him forward. He needs to go and make sure they are okay.

He needs to watch over Bella.

Thankfully, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

"Edward Cullen make up your damn mind already." Alice's normally soothing voice screeches painfully in his ear.

"What did you see?"

"All of it. Edward, you should probably know as long as you stay away she'll be safe. James doesn't know about her yet."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. He hasn't made up his mind. He's waiting to see what you will do."

"Right now we are all safe. I think he is waiting to see who you are closest to. It's all a part of the game Edward."

"I know. I know the damn games."

"So don't play by his rules."

"Alice. Could you-"

"Yes. I will. I won't. I know."

"I hate when yo-"

" I know. And Edward?"

"Yes Alice."

"Be Smart."

He looks over the horizon. The inky darkness of night is fading from the sky. He should get back to his apartment. He can wait, he can be patient. He has been patient for over a hundred years. And will have to be patient for a hundred more if it means protecting his family.

* * *

Bella wakes with a start.

Her skin is slick; her hands are bunched in the sheets. Her lungs suck in air faster than she consumes it.

_This is what an asthmatic feels like_, she thinks.

There is something weighing her down, even as she sits upright, gasping for breath she feels this pressure on her chest.

_What the hell happened?_

She looks to the window. It is closed. It wasn't him.

The thought makes her frown.

In and out. In and out.

_Don't think about him. Don't think about him. You are fine. You are fine. You're a big girl you can protect yourself. Stay calm. _

She reaches for her phone. Her hands tremble as she dials the number. Please be awake. Please be awake, please don't laugh at me. Please.

"Hello." Mike's voice is groggy.

"Mike" she coughs.

"Bell? Is everything okay? It's… Jesus Christ its 4 am." His voice looses all its sleep and fills with something closer to panic. Please don't freak out, she thinks don't make me take care of you, just be okay. Just be okay.

"Mike everything is fine. I think… I don't know. I just- I couldn't breathe."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, No. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called." _Stupid, idiot, what the hell were you thinking. Stop it, just hang up the phone and pretend you were sleepwalking, Bella thinks to herself._

"Hey, wait. Its fine it's kind of nice, and I'm up now."

_Really? Is he really this amazing?_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on. You want to watch T.V. together?"

"I don't think Charlie will be too thrilled."

"I meant on the phone."

"Oh." She blushes. "Yeah, of course. What do you want to watch?"

The time passes and neither realizes that the sun has risen. There they sit, talking, laughing, watching insane infomercials with the most miserable looking people on the planet, and Bella thinks to herself that this is what it is like to finally be really truly happy. To finally have friend. She only thought twice about calling mike when she was afraid she woke him, but as her fingers were trembling and she dialed his number she knew without a doubt that he would answer.

The thought alone makes her smile.

"Bella you still there?"

"Sorry, I zoned for a second. What'd you say?"

"I said how about we end this phone call, get ready, and have some breakfast at the diner before school? I'll pick you up?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, so when do you think you'll be ready?"

"Thirty minutes tops."

"I will see you then milady." Bella laughs as she hangs up the phone. He really is such a nerd, she thinks. And as she gets up to go freshen up, she realizes that the weight on her chest has almost completely evaporated.

She stands to turn off the television and grab her clothes when she feels a cold breeze against her skin. The window is open. Two icy hands grab her.

_Please be Edward. Please be Edward. Please be-_

"Bella, it's okay." The voice is not Edwards.

"Alice?" Bella asks.

"Please just be quiet okay. Will you just sit?" Bella nods, and sits on her bed. As she looks up she sees the smallest Cullen, standing oddly still. "Your life is in danger."

"Excuse me?" Bella asks, her voice caught, was Edward finally going to kill her? No, she thinks, he wouldn't. It might be the only thing she is sure of about him, but she knows he won't kill her. He would have done it already. Right?

"Look, I mean I know it's a crappy way to say it, but it was the best way to tell you trust me. Your life is in danger, and you need to come with me. Edward will take you someplace safe." Alice rushes out, she is already pulling clothes from her closet and placing them inside bags.

"No." Bella states.

"Look Bella I don't have time for this." Alice looks at a pair of jeans, makes a face and shakes her head. Bella's mind is reeling, is she judging my clothes? How can she fucking be judging my clothes, she comes into my room, grabs me, tells me my life is in danger, and then shakes her head at my clothes? Bella is seething.

"Well I am sorry Alice but I don't have time for this either, and I am not going to blindly follow a fucking vampire to her house until you tell me who is trying to kill me and why."

Alice stops, the bag of packed clothes rest lightly on her shoulders, and sighs. "It's a long story."

Bella crosses her arms in front of her, like a two year old, Alice thinks. "I'm not going anywhere." All she needs to do now is stomp her foot. Unable to see Bella changing her mind in the next ten minutes, Alice gives in. "Fine. Well long story short, Edward ran into an old friend, and he has deemed you some sort of prize. He doesn't know about you yet, but when Edward comes to check on you, James will follow him here and take you."

"How do you know that?" Bella asks. Everything is in the future, it's all a chance, and besides none of this would be happening to her if it wasn't for them, so why should she trust them. It's their entire fault.

"I can see the future." Okay, maybe Bella believes her a little bit.

"Then you can see my answer?"

Alice drops the bag. "Yes."

"So you know that I am about to tell you that the only reason I am in danger is because Edward has a complete inability to stay away from me. The only reason I am in danger is because his friend will track him here. Do you see a reoccurring theme?" Bella grows angrier with each reason.

"Bella please. Just please."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are my best friend. Or you will be. Please." Alice pleads, she reaches for Bella's hand. It is only once, skin touches skin, that Bella reacts, and pulls her hand away.

"No. I am going to meet Mike. I am going to have breakfast with my boyfriend. I am going to go to school, and –"

"And watch us." Alice grins.

"I don't know…" Bella stammers, did they know? Did they all know? God, what they must think. She is just as bad as Edward, she thinks.

"You watch us. I see you. I don't mind because I know you will be one of us. I mean, with everything Edward has done it's natural to be curious."

"What do you mean one of you?" Her words are pronounced slowly. Emphasis on each word. One of them? Why? What? HOW?

"Well… I mean."

"Alice." Bella wants to scream in frustration. _This is just a dream; I fell asleep while Mike was talking to me. I am not going to die. I am not going to become a vampire. Just a dream. Maybe if I lie down and close my eyes. Maybe it will change. _Bella reclines and puts her hand over her eyes.

"It's just a vision. They can change." _Damn it not a dream._

"So why don't you change the vision of me dyin-" Bella starts.

"That's what I am trying to do." Alice interrupts.

"By telling Edward to not come here. If he doesn't come here, his friends won't find me right?" Bella continues.

"But Bella." Alice whines, like the two year old she was comparing Bella to before.

"Right?" Bella smiles, Alice really did herself in when she mentioned they could be changed, there was no way she was letting that go. She could not die. All Edward has to do is stay away, which is what she wants anyway.

Right?

Yes, she decides, that is what she has wanted all along, a life without Edward Cullen.

A life without his confusing presence.

His red eyes.

His thoughtful gifts.

His sideways smile.

His kisses.

Yes what she desperately wants is a life without Edward Cullen.

"You are so fucking stubborn Bella Swan." They stare down at one another. Neither gives an inch, until Alice finally sees that short of kidnapping Bella, there is no way to put her under her protection. " I'll tell Edward" Then she mumbles, "you better pray he has enough will power to stay away."

Alice jumps out the window, and runs off into the distance, within the blink of the eye she is gone, and Bella can almost convince herself it was all a dream. If only it was. Bella looks back at the clock, five minutes; the conversation only took five minutes.

Shit. She thinks, remembering Mike, she grabs her clothes and goes to the bathroom.

"Bells?" Charlie yells.

"Yeah Dad?" Bella yells, as she brushes her teeth with one hand and pulls up her jeans with the other.

"Your up early."

"Me and Mike are going to go get breakfast." She spits out the water, brushes her hair, too wild, she pulls it into a high ponytail. She finishes up, grabs her bag, and checks the clock; thank god Mike is always late.

"Be careful." Charlie calls as she races down the stairs. She can hear Mike's car pull into the driveway, she leans forward and kisses Charlie on the cheek.

"I always am Dad."

* * *

_Sorry it's a little late. All I can say is week from hell with school work, between that and my other fic I'm a little tired. _

_Hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much. Mike is really just a good guy_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

_-Alanis Morissette_

* * *

_Patience has never been Edward Cullen's strongest point, James knows this. He circles his apartment, he runs by the white house in the middle of the woods. His darling little Alice is in there, he briefly wonders if she is just as beautiful as a vampire as she was as a human. He wonders if she will remember him. He starts tracking her scent, following the sweet honeysuckle smell through the forest. Victoria growls and throws him into a __tree; __she presses her body, molding herself against him. _

"_Don't forget you are mine." She whispers, her lips briefly touching his, before she pulls away and runs in the opposite direction of Alice's scent. _

_He follows._

* * *

Edward Cullen's fingers move with an almost painful beauty as they strike the keys. His thoughts are far from the music he produces, but the muscles know what to do without instruction. Alice has always envied his talent, he has tried to teach her many times, but even with the lessons she cannot hear the music the way he does. Then again it could also be that she knows every mistake she will make beforehand.

"You were never that good anyway,"

Alice laughs, she hates when he does that, "No. I don't suppose I was. Edward we had a really close call today, and well James isn't giving up. You need to talk to her or Carlisle. It's been three days, Victoria is only egging him on, and she wants you gone."

"Victoria? I-"

'She's jealous, Jasper can feel it radiating off of her. But she is also scared. She's scared to lose him."

And If I'm gone, Edward thinks but then shakes his head. James has been far from the family for decades, why now? There is no way James would leave Victoria, unless she has… Edward shakes his head again frustrated without having the missing pieces.

"He almost followed my scent to Bella's this morning; it was only Victoria's jealousy that pushed him in the opposite direction. Jasper thinks he wants back into the family."

"Carlisle would never-" Edward protests.

"He would. Carlisle right now thinks he failed you, if James comes to him he will accept him. The way he sees it he has lost both his sons."

Edward looks at her and she stops blocking her mind from him, image after image of Carlisle flashes before his eye: desperate, sad, and heartbroken. He watches the man he worshipped, the man he called father, break in front of his eyes.

I did this, he thinks. I broke my own father.

"You need to talk to him, then her. Right now if James does come after us he will tear us apart. There are too many loose ends, Esme, Bella, Carlisle, Me. One of us… he will go after those you care about."

Edward pulls at his hair. He wishes just once he could rips out the chunks, nothing makes sense. None of the strands add up, James wants in, but he is attacking the family, he wants Edward to kill him. James has to know Edward will kill for those he loves, after everything he hasn't changed too much. Victoria is jealous of everyone coming into contact with James, but he is still devoted to her.

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?"

"I told you everything. Now is not the time for secrets Edward." She leans forward and kisses his cheek before wrapping her arms around him. "I need to get to school and watch over your Bella." Alice smiles, and watches his eyes warm a little at the thought of the human. "She's tough."

"I know." He smiles. Alice leaves and by the time she gets home she is smiling; she goes and gives Carlisle a hug before getting into the car where the others wait for her. He will be shocked to see Edward in his office this morning, and even with Jasper trying his damndest to calm her down she can't help the giddy feeling that has taken a hold of her.

* * *

There is something different about Jessica Stanley this morning, Bella decides. Her hair is the same, although it is pulled back, that is a nice change she thinks. Her makeup is the same, her mouth is still firing off gossip at the same break-neck speed and her outfit is consistent with what she normally wears. Still there is definitely something different about her.

"You okay?" Mike whispers in her ear, and his hand finds its way to her knee to rub it soothingly.

"Is there something different about Jess today?" Bella asks him, he turns and studies her for a minute, then shakes his head. "Same old Jess." Bella frowns and Mike goes back to eating his lunch.

"She's blushing." Angela leans close and whispers. Bella's head snaps up, and she immediately sees it the tell-tale blush that normally paints her own cheeks is evident on Jessica's skin. She looks for the source of it, Angela continues "It's Tyler; her car got stuck at the diner after her shift was over last night, and he towed it home for her. Apparently she gave him an extra thank you and he is taking her to dinner on Friday." Bella's eyes search for Tyler and is pleased to see him staring at Jess, he has a slight smile on his lips and tilts his head, Jessica's blush becomes more pronounced and she stumbles over her next few words.

"Good for her." Bella says, and Angela nods. Bella's leans into Mike, and yawns; her eyes are heavy and now having settled the mystery of the change in Jessica Stanley she just wants to sleep. Mike looks down at her, and she reaches up to trace the bags under his eyes, and guilt washes over her. She really doesn't deserve him, she has spent their entire relationship thinking about another guy (granted most of the thoughts were not favorable but another man should not take up the amount of time she has given to Edward Cullen) and now she is bringing him into her crazy shit.

"Holy Shit Alice Cullen is coming to our table." Jessica whispers, Bella cannot help herself and she cranes her neck and sure enough the smallest, but pushiest Cullen is making their way to their table her eyes glued to Bella's.

"Shit." Bella murmurs and Mike looks down at her quizzically.

"Hi!" Alice greets the table, no one answers her (their mouths would have to close to be able to string words together) "Can we talk?"

Bella nods, and stands, squeezing Mike's hand once before she follows her outside to the parking lot. She shifts her weight from one foot to another, Alice is looking at her with a blank stare, and Bella doesn't really want to open her mouth, she's not up to fighting again.

"You know what we are. You know what we can do. You know someone is chasing after you. And I know we are supposed to be best friends but I don't particularly like you at the moment so I have one question: Are you a fucking moron?"

Alice's eyes are blazing, and Bella watches as she advances on her.

"For whatever reason my brother decides he cares for you, and yet you continue your relationship with Mike Newton as if men like him weren't a dime a dozen. I know this is a lot, but my entire family can fucking die all for your worthless human ass."

Bella blinks back the tears as she waits for Alice's tirade to stop. "Are you done?" Bella whispers.

Alice nods.

"First of all I am not supposed to be best friends with anyone. Secondly I am not a fucking moron, I do not jump because someone tells me to jump, third how dare you insult Mike and call him a dime a dozen just because he is not your precious Edward, and last but not least, just because Edward Cullen likes to swoop in and play the fucking hero does not mean that I am automatically the consolation prize. Just because he cares for me does not mean I have to care for him."

"But you do. I can see it now and as long as you don't die you will be with him. It is just the way the future plays out. Dead or with a Cullen."

"If I were a Cullen then wouldn't I be dead anyway?"

"God damn it. Now I know why Rosalie likes you, you are just like her. Fine, but you know what Bella Swan, you can't fool me. I know you want to be with him, because I can see how happy he makes you, how happy you will be. You're just too damn scared. Too damn prejudice."

"Excuse me?"

"No one's perfect, and yes he kills but does that make him a monster? He killed because the monster was going to kill you. That's who he chooses to hunt." Alice finally relaxes, and Bella's fist falls open.

"Alice, I just… I do, okay? I care for him more than I should but I don't know him and I can't just give up my life." Bella whispers, the bell has long since rung and she knows she is late for class. She should just go home and pretend today hasn't happened, her car is only a few feet away, but Alice has that funny look again and the least she can do is make sure she's okay.

"Alice?"

Alice eyes are still unfocused, Bella reaches forward, Alice eyes snap forward, and she throws Bella behind her. "Run."

Suddenly there are two blurs in front of her and Alice is fighting them off, Bella tries to watch their movement that is too fast for her eyes. "Run." Alice shouts again before she throws one of the figures. Misinterpreting her meaning Bella runs out into the open parking lot to her car, rather than the school where she would be safe. Just as she reaches the car door an icy hand wraps around her arm.

"Don't scream" An unfamiliar voice whispers and suddenly she is being carried through the forest.

* * *

Sorry it's a little late...

Forgive me??


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9:_**

_Say the word and you'll be free,_  
_Say the word and be like me._  
_Say the word I'm thinking of_  
_Have you heard the word is love?_

-Beatles

* * *

Her head is groggy. She opens her eyes and immediately closes them; the harsh sunlight blinds her sending her already pounding migraine much worse. As she comes to, she tastes her blood, rusty and metallic, it makes her nauseous. Her hands are tied behind her back, her arms aren't sore yet, so she couldn't have been out of it for too long.

Carefully she tries to open her eyes again, the light still blinds her, but her eyes slowly adjust. A wall of mirrors, dance beams, matted floors. _Ballet studio_, she thinks remembering the two months of embarrassment when Renee was convinced she should be a dancer.

Renee, she thinks and her chest tightens. Images flash across her mind, everyone she has loved, everyone she won't ever see again. Renee, Charlie, Phil, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Edward, Ben…

Edward, she thinks again, hope and fury equal parts rise in her. It's his entire fault, but he is the only person who might have a chance in hell of finding her and saving her, a benefit of having your own personal stalker.

Look James the little girl is awake. Bella turns her head and takes in the image before her. Another vampire, another gloriously beautiful vampire that resembles an avenging angel rather than a monster. Red hair cascades in flowing waves down her shoulders down to her waist, she towers over Bella with an expression that can only be called disgust, her ruby eyes make Bella feel as if she was trying to set her aflame.

"I can see that my dear." Bella turns her attention to James and her body responds before her mind can process his image. She wants him almost as much as she wants to run from him. Where the Cullen's try their hardest to hide what they are from the world he does no such thing. He displays his bare chest proudly in the freezing warehouse, his hair is long pulled back in a ponytail and his entire attitude screams that he doesn't give a shit that he is in control here.

Oh if she only knew.

Victoria approaches her knowingly; she is always pleased when she watches their first reaction to her talents. Poor girl, every rational thought swept away, carried away with a mixture or lust and fear, one can only feel the basest of emotions when she is around.

Bella shivers when Victoria's hand comes in contact with her skin, "He's beautiful isn't he?" Bella nods "Wouldn't you like to be one of us? To be ours forever?" The direct contact with Victoria pulls Bella in farther, rational thought quickly disappears replacing with want, need, fear, lust; until it is all black and red and swirls.

Suddenly it is gone. Bella looks up, the colors fade fast and she finds that James has pushed Victoria up against the wall behind them.

"She is only bait to make Edward come here. She is a ploy don't forget that." James says with an edge to his voice, to which Victoria only laughs.

She arches her body, reminding James that although he has her trapped it is only because she wants it to be so, his grip relaxes as she makes contact and she uses that to switch positions. "James, did you really think they would take you back? Do you think they love you?"

Bella watches shocked when she watches him lean up to trap her mouth in a kiss. She sees the desperate look on his face and wonders if that was what she looked like moments before. Victoria pulls back, "You don't want to leave me, do you?" He shakes his head. "You want to make me happy?" Eagerly he nods his head, and Bella watches Victoria disentangle herself from his and walk him over, holding his hand, to where Bella sits.

The closer they get the more nervous Bella becomes. She knows what will happen; she knows the affect Victoria can have. She closes her eyes and holds onto her last hope. Edward she thinks, over and over again, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Victoria, Edward, Victoria, Victoria, Ed- Victoria… She looks up to see the redhead smiling above her. Victoria's hand is still encased in James' as he looks upon her lovingly.

"I'm sure you are curious as to why you are here?" Victoria asks and moves a few inches away. The difference is enough for the haze to disappear, the want and desire is gone but the fear is still palpable and only growing worse, not trusting herself to speak Bella merely nods. "See my James here was once brothers with your Edward."

My Edward? Bella scoffs

"Then I met him, and well I knew at once I had to have him. He is one of the few who is my match, in intelligence, thirst, depravity, and it doesn't hurt that he is harder to manipulate, only through direct touch" Victoria holds up her hand still entwined with hers. "After all no woman wants a complete puppet." Bella watches her laugh, and that's when she realizes for the first time that this woman is absolutely and completely insane.

Edward please, she calls to him, wishing he could somehow hear her thoughts and find her.

"Only the Cullen's disapproved of our match, especially your little Edward who was able to catch onto my special little gift. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie barley noticed. I daresay Rosalie enjoyed it actually." Victoria smiled a half smile, and Bella gulped down. "So we left, but lately it has taken almost direct physical contact with James to keep him from leaving me. He misses his family. So naturally I need a way to make sure there is no chance of reconciliation. And that's where we have you my darling, you shall become ours, one of us, after we change you Edward will lose the only love he has ever found. And James will know it will be pointless to leave me," Victoria smiles, loosing herself in dreams of the future while Bella sits silent; her mind racing.

It is the most ridiculous plan she has ever heard, but she knows it very well might work. Edward believes he loves her, he will fight for her. And although, she barely knows him, she has asked him to leave her alone she cannot deny the amount of despair that goes through her when she imagines the pain he will feel. As for the idea of changing her she knows that will work, just minutes ago she was lost in the world Victoria created that she couldn't imagine finding a way out. As ridiculous as Victoria's plan is Bella cannot see how she can prevent it on her own. The only option she has is to try to buy time, and hope her faith in Edward isn't unfounded; otherwise she will most definitely become a monster all too soon.. She just needs time.

"Don't, please don't" Bella whispers.

"Are you going to beg?" Victoria asks her eyes alight with delight, "I love this part." Victoria changes her stance to give Bella her full attention. "Go on then, beg."

Think Bella, think.

"I'm not going to beg. I just have a better idea." Victoria looks on but keeps her distance allowing Bella to think rationally and for that she is grateful."If you want to crush Edward it would be better to keep me human." Bella hesitates trying to gauge Victoria's response but she doesn't let on at all. "I have refused to be with Edward every time he has asked; if I were to go with you willingly it would crush him beyond much worse than changing me unwillingly. He wouldn't fight for me anymore." With those last words Victoria smiles broadly and Bella cannot help the sinking feeling in her stomach as she imagines Edward giving up on her. "After all you really don't want to share me with James do you?"

Victoria glances at James who is standing beside her, shoulder to shoulder, and back at Bella. The girl has balls she thinks, the plan is truly better since she doesn't exactly want another playmate for James to increase her already jealous nature, but the little human could easily betray them. "And if you betray us?"

"Well then I suppose you would have to revert to your original plan and change me, no harm done." Victoria smile and Bella exhales, she has bought herself more time. Now she just needs to let Edward know that she still needs to be rescued.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I honestly went through yesterday thinking it was Friday and today thinking it was Wednesday. I suck I fail. I know.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_They push and pull till it breaks in half_  
_I never trust a guy with a nervous laugh_  
_Worried 'bout the smallest things_  
_While the world is coming crashing in_  
_I can't figure you out..._

_-Gin Blossoms_

* * *

The second Edwards phone rings he knows something is wrong. Call it intuition or just being pessimistic, but when he opens the phone and sees Alice's number he just knows.

"Edward. You need to get here fast." He knows in an instant she is royally pissed, which means she most likely fucked up.

"Bella?"

"She's gone." With those words he closes the phone. He glances at Carlisle who waits for an opening. Edward nods, and the two immediately leave to meet the others at the house. They part ways in the parking lot, Carlisle chooses to drive; Edward breathes a sigh of relief. It is odd being with Carlisle again and he can't help but be a little happy that they have something other than the past three years, hell the past 90 years to occupy their thoughts.

When Carlisle first saw him in the hallway, Edward wanted nothing more than to change his mind and run in the opposite direction, but when he heard Carlisle's relief at seeing him he just couldn't do it to him. Every thought in Carlisle's head was filled with thanks and worry for Edward, he was not angry, just confused and happy, and Edward needed, needs, his help.

For the forty minutes he was in the room they never once mentioned Edwards separation from the family, it was all strictly business. They were partners, affiliates. They ignored anything personal, well personal as in the history between the two of them, and focused solely on James and Bella. Edward shared his theories with Carlisle and the two analyzed the possibilities together. Edward had to admit he was impressed with Carlisle, but he normally was. Still, it was unnerving to see the way in which Carlisle was able to take in the information so easily, and while processing it he was still being able to add a fresh perspective that Edward never thought about before. When Edward finally admitted to the feelings he had while he was around Victoria, Carlisle agreed with him and the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together more clearly.

There were moments, when Carlisle thought Edward was too engrossed in the issue at hand that he slipped and reflected on his 'son' coming back home. But they were done with pride, with wonder, and with reverence to Bella. Somehow Carlisle thought it was the influence of her love that made him seek out love in all the other forms he had not appreciated before. Edward internally snorted at that, if only Carlisle knew his love was unrequited and that a truer gauge of Bella's feeling would lean towards disgust and revulsion. Still, pushing the overly optimistic theories aside it was a nice, awkward, strange, yet healing forty minutes that makes him hope perhaps there is something salvageable of their relationship after all.

Edward arrives at the house ahead of Carlisle, Esme stands by the front door, her thoughts are completely unrestrained joy of his homecoming. As he approaches her, she wraps her arms around him, locking him in a truly loving embrace that he cannot deny he's missed. "Esme." He breathes into her hair, and tries to pull away; she holds him closer for one second then pushes him in the direction of the living room and thinks, "They're waiting for you. Go easy on her."

Edward walks into the dining room. Each person is seated at the table; Alice is bent over drawing an image for the others. It is of Bella bound and gagged in the center of a room lined with mirrors. A line of blood falling from the corner of her mouth.

"A dance studio." Rose says. Edward watches Jasper as he immediately begins scouting locations in Port Angeles and Seattle. He divides it in half handing Esme and Rose one section, leaving the other in his hand.

_We're going to spilt up. __Emmet and I will __search these, Esme and Rose will take the others in Seattle. It's probably more likely they are in Port Angeles, so you__, __Alice and Carlisle search there. Is that okay?_ Jasper thinks and Edward shakes his head, thankful to Jasper for his training and his gift. He knows it is the only reason he is this calm.

Edward watches everyone pass Carlisle as they leave; only Jasper stops to talk to Carlisle to catch him up. Edward is now alone in the room with Alice and they both seem to realize this at exactly the same moment. She looks at him and he knows if she were able to cry she would be right now. "Edward I am so sorry. I followed her out to convince her to leave with me, and she wouldn't. I was trying to talk sense into her…" She trails off and he sees the scene play out in her mind.

James and Victoria double teamed her, and with all of her focus on Bella at that moment she hadn't seen it coming.

"It's okay Alice." He offers, and the corner of his mouth tilts up in a half ass smile; and he finds it really is. Alice is trying her best, and he knows how hard it is to protect and guard someone who doesn't want your attentions. Doesn't appreciate your attentions. And if only Bella wasn't such a fucking dumbass, and ran into the school rather than away from it they wouldn't be here right now.

His hand traces over the crude drawing Alice made. The deep lines guide his finger, and he keeps replaying Alice's vision in his head. Bella bound, gagged, sitting there with James and Victoria watching over her, toying with her like a cat with a ball of yarn.

"It's a trap Edward." Carlisle says.

"I know. I am going anyway."

"I figured you might. I should go in first; it will undoubtedly be Victoria who attacks first. If what we talked about today is true then James will only fight if we harm her, you and he are equal strengths. Alice will enter and take Bella while we are fighting." Edward considers this option, no one has ever fought Victoria before, her strength and skill is uncertain. Couple that with the power they believe she has, it is almost impossible to say if Carlisle will come out the victor.

"I can't see." Alice thinks.

Edward looks at Carlisle, the man he has known for so long, and knows that he wants to do this; he wants to fight for his son, protect his son, and even some random human girl he has never met before. Edward hates being thought of as a child, they are both over a century old and have seen the best and worst of humanity, but the pureness of Carlisle's love for him, the self-sacrificing, unconditional love, that Carlisle is showing him now, and always has makes Edward believe that maybe the term son isn't mocking or infantilizing him. Maybe….

"We aim to kill." Edward states out loud and the relief in Carlisle's thought is evident_. He's letting me in._

_James too?_ Carlisle thinks.

"If we must." Edward answers the unspoken question. The three begin their journey to Port Angeles. This time they run within a few paces of the other, they have yet to receive a phone call from anyone, which means it is most likely she is here. So close he thinks. As they approach a break in the trees, he watches Alice's newest vision.

"_Don't, please don't" Bella whispers._

"_Are you going to beg?" Victoria asks her eyes alight with delight, "I love this part. Go on then, beg." _

"_I'm not going to beg. I just have a better idea. If you want to crush Edward it would be better to keep me human. I have refused to be with Edward every time he has asked; if I were to go with you willingly it would crush him beyond much worse than changing me unwillingly. He wouldn't fight for me anymore. After all you really don't want to share me with James do you?"_

_Victoria glances at James who is standing beside her, shoulder to shoulder, and back at Bella. "And if you betray us?" _

"_Well then I suppose you would have to revert to your original plan and change me, no harm done." Victoria smiles and Bella exhales. _

"She's pure evil this girl of yours," Alice laughs and Edward has to agree. Bella Swan is still a puzzle to him, and one, he is finally accepting, he might never be able to solve. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be there to try.

They pick up James' scent immediately, too easy Carlisle thinks, but finding her was always meant to be easy. They want him to find her, to watch her die, to watch her become theirs. This game has nothing to do with Bella, only him, James and Victoria.

"Careful Edward, remember the plan." Carlisle looks at him and moves slightly ahead leading them.

Edward, Alice whispers and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure how this will end but you might have to" … change _her. She will hate you for that_, she thinks.

"I know Alice, I… I can't let her die." He removes her hand and runs to catch up with Carlisle.

Alice lifts her head in a silent plea to whatever god there might be to make this all work out for the better then moves forward to catch up.


	11. Chapter 11

All I need is a little time,  
To get behind this sun and cast my weight,  
All I need is a peace of this mind,  
Then I can celebrate.

All in all there's something to give,  
All in all there's something to do,  
All in all there's something to live,  
With you ...

_-Air_

Bella doesn't see Edward enter the warehouse. She doesn't feel relief, or joy. Her mind is lost in the inky black darkness that Victoria's presence infects inside her. The only feeling she understands is the all consuming need for something anything, the need has no name, she just needs.

Icy lips trace down her skin. Cold fingers to cool her scorching flesh. She drags her nails across his back, she bites down where she can, constant contact, constant feeling. Constant need. As she feels the delicious pain of his teeth sinking into her, the amplification the distortion of that pain to pleasure is too much. She doesn't know to stop it. She can't imagine wanting to stop it.

James cannot drink her down fast enough. He can't believe she actually thought they wouldn't change her, as if either one of them would spare her or Edward the pain. As if he had that much control, he has waited so long for Edward to come and find them, hours of playing with her, teasing her, was pure torture for him; Edward couldn't get there fast enough. Now that he is finally here, and has finally seen Bella participating, wanting, and needing James he is free to drink from her. The sweet delectable taste at once inflames his already crazed desire and relieves his thirst. When he is pulled from her he lashes out, striking, biting, ready to kill. The connection to Victoria has been lost, but he is already so far gone into the blackness that before he can become aware again he is pulled under by the fight that is underway.

Edward attacks him. As James' thoughts become clearer he is able to think ahead, look for what he will do, see the moments of weakness; the best opportunities for defeat. He spares his once brother no mercy, unable to rid his brain of the image of James and Bella entwined, feeding, needing, practically fucking on the stone floor. He can smell, practically taste Bella's blood still on James' lips. Her blood should be on no one else's lips other than his own, James should have never even been able to taste the sweetness of her blood; he thinks as he sinks him teeth into James shoulder and adds the detached arm to the growing pile of body parts.

Bella's mind, still lost in a cacophony of sensations that the inky darkness creates, is unaware of the pain it should be feeling in this moment. The venom from James' feeding is slowly lighting her skin on fire but Victoria's presence a mere foot away holds off the affect so that no one is aware of the changes occurring to the human they were all so concerned about moments before.

As soon as they entered Victoria, predictable as ever threw herself on Carlisle. Her touch disorients him but the surprise of the attack works in his favor. He relies on instinct alone. Their fight resembles the actions between newborns rather than two experienced fighters; it is fast, ferocious and unplanned. He jumps right in, pulling, tearing, and biting. His entire body is running on pure rage.

As he becomes aware of himself and watches the battle through her eyes, he slows, waiting for moments where he will have a greater possibility for the kill. Soon enough small pieces of her are piling all over the room, but the longer it takes the more he is fueled by something else, his rage for her is slowly interchanged with passion and desire. His thoughts focus on the touch of her skin, the smell of her. And though he still claws at her, his teeth still sink into her body, it is no longer with the intention to destroy her; he wants to possess her. Their bodies which were previously disconnected in the moments before and after the attacks are now connected for every moment; his mouth seeks her skin, nipping instead of biting.

Alice enters the room last, after ending the phone call to the others alerting them of the recent happenings; she is immediately at Carlisle's aide and pulls Victoria from him. He scratches and claws at her, he now having experienced the feeling that has possessed James and Bella wants to remain in the wondrous emptiness that took hold of him. Alice fights both at once. She anticipates their every move, moving her body in the smallest fraction to deflect any of their blows. Her mouth works expertly when given the chance to dismantle the heinous red-head. Her work is swift and accurate but Carlisle's' interference slows her down.

She keeps an eye on the door. Rose and Esme will arrive in four minutes and twenty eight seconds. Esme will immediately rush to Bella and attempt to calm her down. Unknowingly however Esme will ruin everything. By removing Bella from Victoria's presence she will distract both Edward and Carlisle, which will allow the other two the upper hand, very possible causing all three of their deaths. At least hers, she acknowledges, as her future is black.

Alice's eyes quickly shoot to the door and Victoria takes advantage, she takes a hold of Carlisle's hands and the two together sink their teeth into her. The feeling of her body being removed from her in the smallest pieces is impossible to describe. She shouldn't feel pain this acutely, her body being long dead, nerves rotted away a long time ago, but her pain in unbearable and she nearly gives up hope.

Edwards eyes meet Alice's across the warehouse. He hears her thoughts, and as he watches the one person who never gave up on him, never gave him space, was always there, lose any hope for this meager existence they call living he finds strength in the bottom of his damn toes, and manages to shred the last pieces of the man who was his brother into small pieces of Vampire bits and toss them aside. Within a second he is by her side, trying to sandwich between her and Victoria. Victoria has no plan, every action is made in the moment she does it, and he cannot out think her. He pulls and tears, looking to separate her from Carlisle and Alice, but she seems to just grow stronger. The air around her crackles with the energy that charges the entire room.

As his attacks lose their intensity she throws Carlisle and Alice against the wall, clasping her hand around Edwards. His already weakened body succumbs to her gift too easily and she takes great care to tear his body apart. As he cries out from the pain and pleasure of her torture he is suddenly relieved from Victoria's spell. As he is pushed away he watches as Rosalie attacks her. Carlisle, Alice and he form a circle around the duo and he finally hears desperation in her thoughts.

She glances at the door and before he or Alice can call out to stop it, Alice's mind is clouded with an image of his Bella with ruby red eyes, pale skin, and hunting. As he watches this glimpse with Alice he hears Bella cry out and goes to her. He strokes her flushed skin, and she momentarily calms from his touch. He looks to Alice for the answers, hoping she will have an answer to how this will end, but stops. Alice is broken. Her entire body is covered in bite marks, pieces of her are missing and he hopes she can find everything. Esme pulls Bella outside while they put their bodies back together, and go about destroying all evidence of what occurred tonight.

* * *

Red. Fire. Flames. Pain.

Colors return slowly to Bella's mind. Colors so vivid they make her insides flinch, pain so devastating she wishes for death. Cool hands run the length of her body.

"Bella. Dear Bella, the pain will leave but you must endure it. Bella dear it will be okay. It must be okay, Edward loves you so. Dear, Bella. Dear, Bella." The musical voice whispers again and again, holding her tightly, she cries out time and time again, fighting for conscious thought, fighting against the pain. She needs… she needs… her mind loses its train of thought as the pain engulfs her and she succumbs.

Esme holds Bella in her arms as she watches the warehouse become encased in flames. Jasper walks toward Esme and tears Bella's blood soaked shirt from her body, dropping them close to the warehouse. Jasper motions for Esme to let go of her, she holds her tighter for a half a seond but then she releases the poor girl to him and he carries her making sure that her blood leaves a trail to the parking lot, to complete the masquerade. She looks at Jasper with an intense motherly pride, as he takes this responsibility in his hands despite his severe inability to deal with blood.

She crosses to Carlisle and places her cheek against his back. The two look on at their family, hurt, broken, bruised, but together. She knows the pain will fade, time heals all wounds, and they have plenty of time

Edward emerges from the warehouse with Rose. He glances at Carlisle who looks away, his thoughts shame filled as he watches Emmett embrace Alice holding her tight to him, as her body shakes with tears that she will never be able to release. As soon as he is out Jasper hands Bella to him and makes his way to his wife. Rose is already standing close to Emmett and the six of them take a moment to stop and stare at the fire the burns bright on the dark moonless night.

Carlisle walks forward, and Edward prepares for the worst. After all was not his obsession with this human the cause for this entire mess? "Take her to the Alaska house, she will be isolated enough as she learns." Edward nods and relaxes, glancing at each member of his family before walking forward and embracing Alice.

As he takes in the sight of his battered and torn family before him he feels blessed for the first time in years. Love knows no sympathy, it takes as much as it gives, but he was foolish to try and stop at all. No matter the depravity and hopelessness of what he is, he knows there is no escape for him. No escape for him. No escape for the girl in his arms. An eternity doomed to be monsters, forever stealing life to keep this illusion of life, never giving enough back; but maybe what they give for each other pays off some of the debt. It has to.

* * *

_So this was originally the last chapter, but I am planning an epilogue and it is taking a shape of it's own so there might be either one more chapter or three. Thank you all for reading thus far. Each and every review really makes my day a thousand time better. _

_-Rachel_


End file.
